csovnfandomcom-20200215-history
New Zombie Shelter
New Zombie Shelter là một bản thay đổi của mode Zombie Shelter trong Counter-Strike Online. Tổng quan New Zombie Shelter là bản hoàn chỉnh sau khi reboot, thay thế cho Zombie shelter cũ, nó được thêm vào nhiều chức năng khiến cho gameplay trở nên mới lạ hơn. Đối với kiểu chơi Zombie Shelter cũ chỉ đơn giản là PvPvE, Bản thay đổi này có thể chia làm 2 kiểu chơi: PvP và PvE. Kiểu chơi mới cũng đòi hỏi tính đồng đội cao như việc cùng bảo vệ shelter trong khi bản trước là bảo vệ shelter của cá nhân mỗi người chơi. Thêm vào đó, Hammer không còn được sử dụng trong mode này nữa.Axe được chỉnh sửa sao cho có thể lấy tài nguyên với mỗi lần chém. Zombie Shelter: Coop :Xem : Zombie Shelter: Coop. *Mục tiêu: Tiêu diệt boss trong game. *Hướng dẫn: Bạn sẽ thua nếu Shelter của đội bị phá hủy hay không hạ được boss trong vòng 30 ngày. Zombie Shelter: Team Match :Xem : Zombie Shelter: Team Match. *Mục tiêu: Phá hủy shelter của đội địch. *Hướng dẫn: Người chơi sẽ chỉ thua nếu shelter bị phá hủy. Hướng dẫn *Nên thu hoạch tài nguyên trước, gỗ và sắt. *Xây máy phát điện để phòng thủ. *Shop sẽ được mở ở 3 khu vực khác nhau. *Nếu nổ súng quá to sẽ làm cho loại zb đặc biệt xuất hiện và gây sát thương lớn. *Chỉ có thể gây sát thương cho titan từ trong công trường. *Chia đều công việc với đồng đội, bởi mode cần rất nhiều sự phối hợp Bảng hướng dẫn Công trình xây dựng Công trình xây dựng *Building Menu có thể mở ra bằng cách bấm . Kỹ năng *Cây kỹ năng được mở ra bằng nút N, qua một ngày sẽ có 1 điểm để tăng kỹ năng. Có 3 loại để chọn là Chiến đấu, sống sót và kỹ sư Combat= |-| Survival= |-| Engineer= Re:Boot After the Re:boot, Zombie Shelter is expanded. Các hệ thống phòng thủ mới *Mortar: The mortar will launch deadly explosive attacks toward the enemies. *Liquid Nitrogen Cylinder: The cylinder will explode and freeze nearby enemies. Các dụng cụ mới ; Machete A knife used to make a jungle road in the jungle. You can use it for logging woods. It is thick and boasts a durable, strong power. In this mode, this weapon deals more damage to zombies and can make player obtain two resources in only one hit. ; Crowbar A tool used to pull nails. Surprisingly, its hardness makes it a powerful weapon. In this mode, this weapon can make the player obtain four resources in only one hit. ; Claw Hammer Hammer is used for construction modifications to maintain combat weapon specific. It has higher rate of slash, can fix damaged structures faster and can decrease build time, better than the original Shelter Axe. reboot_Zshelter_newinterface.png|New interface reboot_Zshelter_newitem.png|Mortar and Liquid Nitrogen Cylinder reboot_Zshelter_newboss.png|New bosses Shelter_expand_csokrbg.png|Korea website background Shelter_expand_eventposter.jpg|Ditto, event poster Thành tích Gallery ZShelter_new.jpg|Korea website teaser File:Zombie_shelter_coop_poster_korea.png|Korea poster Oberon-jugger.jpg|Juggernaut and Oberon appearance New_resources.jpg|New resources and building place New_upgrade-2.jpg|New upgrades in Nest New_upgrade-3.jpg|New upgrades in Enhanced Nest Zshelternew_taiwan_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong posters File:New_zshelter_turkey_poster.png|Turkey poster File:Janus1_zsh2_poster_jpn.png|Japan poster File:Dead_city_new_zshelter_idn_poster.png|Indonesia poster 10273865 886354364713729 5999541965097699885 n.jpg|Ditto, facebook banner New_buy_menu.jpg|New upgrade menu New_upgrade_menu.jpg|New human statistic upgrade menu New_in_game_look.jpg|New buying zone New zombie shelter bg kr.jpg|Korea website background Zshelternew_artwork.png|Concept art 5197212059418230785.jpeg|Wallpaper zsh_hungernew.png|New hunger bar pve_scoreboard.png|Scoreboard Zsh wood.png|Wood Indicator Zsh iron.png|Iron indicator Zsht poweroff.gif|Power source cut indicator Category:Modes Category:Gameplay Category:Chế độ